El último Horrocrux
by Highware
Summary: Es el año siguiente de la Batalla Final y nuestros héroes han retomado sus estudios en Hogwarts, pero no todo es lo que parece;¿qué pasaría si no todos los Horrocruces han sido destruidos?¿qué pasaría si existe la amenaza del regreso de Voldemord?¿qué pasaría si tienes que compartir una misión con tu peor enemigo?¿qué pasaría si debes viajar a otra dimensión?
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes utilizados son propiedad de la fantástica imaginación de J. K. Rowling. La historia se sitúa en el sétimo año de Hogwarts, después de la Batalla Final. En esta historia ni Albus Dumbledore, ni Bellatrix Lestrange están muertos, Bellatrix esta en Azkaban.**_

Cap. 01 Los elegidos

Era el sétimo año de Hogwarts, la guerra había terminado y los alumnos habían vuelto a la escuela para reanudar los estudios que habían sido interrumpidos por la batalla.

El trío dorado de Gryffindor había decidido regresar a Hogwarts y continuar con sus estudios.

Ron y Hermione habían acordado que el beso que se habían dado había sido solo producto del miedo y eran solo amigos. Harry tenía como novia a Ginny y seguían sus estudios normalmente.

Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson y Draco Malfoy se habían librado de Azkaban, habían tenido suerte considerando la sentencia que habían recibido mortífagos como Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange.

Sobra decir que su relación seguía igual que siempre, odio mutuo, insultos y peleas en cada rincón; pero prosigamos con la historia.

Las clases habían empezado hacia algún tiempo y todo parecía de lo más normal. Esa mañana, el director había llamado una asamblea de profesores y los alumnos tenían libre un tiempo indefinido.

Hermione había tomado ese tiempo libre para ir a la biblioteca y adelantar algunos cursos, Harry y Ginny habían decidido salir a pasear al lago y Ron había ido a practicar quiddich.

Hermione leía en la biblioteca cuando sintió un suave toque en su hombro, se giro rápidamente y se encontró con la profesora McGonagall.

-Señorita Granger, por favor, acompáñeme a buscar al señor Weasley y al señor Potter.

Hermione se levantó y guió a la profesora hacia el campo de entrenamiento y el lago. Una vez que estuvieron reunidos los tres, McGonagall habló.

-Sé que se preguntaran para que los he llamado, pero eso es algo que solo el director Dumbledore puede revelarles-los tres chicos estaban anonadados por la revelación, ¿para que querría verlos Dumbledore?–Háganme el favor de seguirme-la voz de McGonagall los saco de sus cavilaciones, los tres echaron a andar detrás de la profesora, en dirección a la oficina del director.

Una vez en la oficina, los gryffindors se sorprendieron de hallar en el, aparte del director, a Severus Snape y Draco Malfoy.

-Profesores, pueden retirarse-Severus y Minerva obedecieron la orden de Dumbledore y abandonaron la estancia-Alumnos, tomen asiento por favor-los cuatro chicos se sentaron y miraron, confundidos, al director-Los he mandado llamar para informarles que el ministerio acaba de mandarme una lechuza urgente en donde se me comunicaba que Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange han escapado de Azkaban. También se me comunico que quieren que ustedes los busquen y les comuniquen su ubicación a los aurores.

-Pero, ¿por qué nosotros? ¿Por qué no envían aurores?

-No me han dado mayor información que la que ya les dije, pero puedo asegurarles sin temor a equivocarme que el ministerio no quiere que el mundo mágico sepa de la fuga además, ustedes tres-dijo mirando a los gryffindors-ya han lidiado con ellos…

-Si, y no sabe cuanto-dijo Hermione fastidiada y sobándose el antebrazo izquierdo, donde se podían leer las palabras "sangre sucia"- Fue un "bonito" recuerdo de Bellatrix.

Harry y Ron le dirigieron miradas de apoyo a la castaña y el rubio rodo los ojos, le atormentaba saberse sobrino de esa loca.

-Supongo que a mi me eligieron porque soy hijo de Lucius y sobrino de Bella, ¿cierto?

-La verdad, no lo se, pero eso intuyo, señor Malfoy.

-Bueno-dijo Hermione- supongo que tendremos que trabajar juntos-menciono mirando a los tres chicos-Director, no le han enviado alguna pista de donde puedan estar.

-Ya que lo menciona, señorita Granger, me han enviado este libro y esta libreta, dijeron que los encontraron en la celda de Lucius, confío en que pueda descifrar las pistas-el anciano le entrego los objetos a Hermione-En dos días me llegara nueva información, para entonces trabajen juntos y descifren lo que puedan. Pueden irse.

La castaña observo por un momento el libro y, luego de despedirse del director, salió corriendo en dirección a la biblioteca. Los tres chicos salieron tan solo unos segundos después.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 02 Descubrimientos

-Debemos ir a la biblioteca, apuesto que Hermione corrió hacia allí.

-Bueno, ¿qué esperamos?

-Querrás decir que esperan, yo no pienso ayudarlos en nada, no quiero lidiar con el idiota de mi padre y la loca desquiciada de mi tía.

-Oíste a Dumbledore, Malfoy, si tú no nos ayudas, todo el mundo mágico sufrirá.

-No Harry, déjalo, que haga lo que quiera, no tenemos que preocuparnos por él; estoy seguro de que si morimos lo disfrutará más que nadie.

-Mira, zanahorio, no quiero su muerte, de acuerdo, no soy Voldemord, lo único que no quiero es morir.

-Morirás igual si tu padre descubre que nos ayudaste en la Batalla Final.

-Ni siquiera intentes asustarme, Weasley, que eso no funcionará, yo se muy bien de lo que es capaz y créeme, estoy seguro de que si lo enfrentan, morirán.

-No me asusta tu padre, la verdad es que estoy absolutamente seguro de que eres tú el que le tiene miedo.

-Cuida tus palabras, Weasley, que ni se te ocurra decir algo así otra vez, o te juro que no respondo.

-Si no es cierto lo que digo, entonces, ¿por qué no quieres ayudarnos a capturar a tu familia?

-Simplemente no quiero ayudar a un pobretón, un cara rajada y una sangre sucia.

-Entonces te propongo algo.

-¿Qué?

-Solo danos sus puntos débiles, dinos sus debilidades y fortalezas, y te dejaremos tranquilo durante lo que resta del año, ni siquiera nos verás las caras; lo cual será un alivio también para nosotros.

-Es una oferta tentadora, Weasley, pero tengo que pensarlo.

-Malfoy, aunque no lo queramos aceptar, eres importante para el éxito de esta misión.

-Me halagas, Potter, pero la verdad prefiero…

-¡Chicos!-gritó una castaña que venia corriendo hacia ellos, completamente agitada-¡Tienen que ver lo que descubrí!

Los tres chicos siguieron a la castaña hacia la biblioteca y se sentaron en una de las mesas.

-¿Y bien, que descubriste Herms?

-Verán, estuve revisando este libro y descubrí que tiene algunas páginas marcadas, donde hay descripciones de plantas del bosque prohibido. Al principio no entendía que relación podrían tener, hasta que tomé este libro, el que estaba leyendo antes de que McGonagall me llamara, descubrí que con estas plantas y el hechizo correcto se puede conjurar un portal a otra dimensión. Luego, en la libreta, han arrancado la hoja, pero por la impresión en el papel se nota que copiaron los nombres de las plantas y el hechizo que está en este libro-dijo Hermione mostrándoles otro libro-Pero, hay más, en la impresión se ve también una palabra: Horrocrux.

-Es broma, ¿cierto?

-No Harry, parece que lord Voldemord escondió un último Horrocrux en otra dimensión.

Los dos días dados por Dumbledore para descifrar las pistas pasaron como un suspiro, sin embargo los cuatro elegidos los habían utilizado de la mejor manera y, entre los cuatro, habían conseguido las plantas y se disponían a enseñárselas a Dumbledore.

-Hermione, ¿tú crees que Malfoy quiera ayudarnos?

-No lo sé Harry, pero parecía muy preocupado cuando dije lo del Horrocrux.

-Si bueno, se veía un poco preocupado, pero, quien no se preocuparía ante la amenaza del posible retorno de Voldemord.

-Yo creo que seria mucho mejor si nos ayudara, Ron, recuerda que son su familia, los conoce.

-Pues yo no creo que quiera ayudarnos y lo seguiré creyendo hasta que alguien me demuestre que estoy equivocado.

-¡Harry, Ron, Herms! Los he estado buscando, Dumbledore los esta llamando, dice que necesita verlos urgentemente… Me ayudan a buscar a Malfoy-dijo la pelirroja con molestia-Es que Dumbledore me dijo que les avisara a los cuatro.

-No te preocupes Ginny, te acompañaré a buscarlo, a mi tampoco me agrada la idea, pero si son ordenes de Dumbledore…

-Bien, gracias Herms, pero vamos ya, Dumbledore me dijo que era urgente.

Las dos chicas se alejaron del lugar en busca del rubio, mientras el morocho y el pelirrojo se alejaban en dirección a la oficina de Dumbledore.

-Allá esta Herms, llámalo tú, tengo que ir a clases.

-Ok, Ginny, adiós.

La castaña se acercó un poco al grupo de Slytherin's y llamó al rubio.

-¿Qué cuernos quieres Granger?

-Soló quería informarte que Dumbledore nos está llamando, por lo de la vez pasada.

-Pues entonces, ¿qué demonios hacemos aquí? ¡Vamos!-la castaña abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Malfoy había sonado preocupado? Quiso decir algo, pero el rubio la tomó de la mano y, técnicamente, la arrastró a la oficina del director ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos y de medio colegio.

El azabache y el pelirrojo llevaban más de veinte minutos en la oficina de Dumbledore, el anciano director no había querido decirles nada hasta que estuvieran los cuatro reunidos, por tal razón los chicos rogaban por que la castaña y el rubio aparecieran.

Pero la sorpresa que se llevaron cuando Draco y Hermione llegaron no se la esperaban. El rubio entró primero, seguido de la castaña, no se habían dado cuenta de que aún estaban agarrados de las manos.

Cuando se dieron cuenta la castaña retiró su mano rápidamente y el rubio se limpió la suya en la túnica antes de sentarse en una de las sillas.

-Bien, ¿descubrieron algo?

-Sí profesor, estuve revisando el libro y descubrí que tiene algunas páginas marcadas, donde hay descripciones de plantas del bosque prohibido, con estas plantas y el hechizo correcto se puede conjurar un portal a otra dimensión. Sospecho que eso quieren hacer, pero por una razón; parece que lord Voldemord escondió un último Horrocrux en otra dimensión.

-Bien, muy bien, ¿de casualidad, han traído las plantas?

-Sí profesor, están aquí.

-Excelente, conjuraremos al portal y ustedes viajaran a otra dimensión.

-Profesor, no cree que esta yendo demasiado rápido, es decir, aun no nos a contado la información que le enviaron del ministerio.

-Cierto, casi lo olvido, pero la información que me han enviado no es muy prometedora, parece que Lucius y Bellatrix viajaron el día de ayer, me enviaron informes de algunos testigos.

-Profesor, disculpe si lo interrumpo, pero si mi padre y mi tía quieren revivir a Voldemord, ¿no cree que tal vez necesitemos ayuda?

-Gracias por recordármelo, señor Malfoy, ustedes deberán buscar a sus yo de la otra dimensión.

-¿A nuestros yo de la otra dimensión?

-Verán, en cada dimensión hay otra persona que tiene sus características, pero con algunos cambios, la forma en que vive cada persona, todo lo que la rodea causa cambios en su personalidad.

-Entiendo profesor, pero, ¿cómo vamos a encontrarlos?

-Pueden verlos en este caldero y podrán comunicarse entre sí con esto-Dumbledore tomó unos cuantos frascos y vertió su contenido en un caldero hirviendo, de él sacó cuatro collares, los cuales repartió a los chicos, cada collar tenia un dije en forma de círculo con los colores de la casa y la inicial de cada alumno.

-Pónganselos y podrán comunicarse entre sí y con sus otros yo, ahora asómense al caldero y coloquen, cada uno un mechón de su cabello, así podrán ver lo que están haciendo ahora mismo en la otra dimensión.

Los cuatro chicos obedecieron la orden de Dumbledore y colocaron un mechón de su cabello, al tiempo que Dumbledore vertía en el caldero las plantas que habían traído de muestra.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 03 ¿Mi otro yo?

Una vez que colocaron sus cabellos y se asomaron pudieron observar la clase de defensa contra las artes obscuras, no podían ver al profesor, pero sí a los alumnos, Gryffindor y Slytherin; estaban sentados de la misma forma que se sentaban ellos.

_-Ahora, haremos una clase práctica, por favor acompáñenme al antiguo club de duelo, allí será nuestra clase._

_Los alumnos se levantaron, recogieron sus cosas y siguieron al profesor al club de duelo. Una vez allí, el profesor subió a la tarima._

_-No quiero hechizos mortales, sin heridas; solo ataque y defensa, utilicen hechizos variados… Evans, Wens, ustedes primero._

_Acto seguido, una castaña y un pelirrojo subían a la tarima; eran Hermione y Ron._

_-Evans, no uses todo tu poder, podrías dejarlo lastimado-la castaña sonrió y el pelirrojo se puso rojo de indignación-Ahora, ¡comiencen!_

_-¡Tarantallenga!_

_-¡Protego! ¡Envertestalil!_

_El pelirrojo fue expulsado hacia atrás._

_-¡Expulso!_

_-¡Protego! ¡Fumos!_

_Una nube de humo cubrió completamente a la castaña, dejándola fuera de la vista de todos, el pelirrojo solo se conformó con disparar hechizos hacia la nube, sin saber exactamente hacia donde apuntar._

_-¡Expelliarmus! ¡Expulso! ¡Envertestatil!_

_Ningún hechizo parecía afectar a la castaña, era como si no estuviera, pero cuando el pelirrojo dejo de hablar, ella lo atacó._

_-¡Expelliarmus! ¡Expulso! ¡Incarcerous! ¡Accio Varita!_

_Un segundo después, el pelirrojo estaba en el suelo, a muchos metros de su posición inicial, desarmado y amarrado con una soga._

_-¡Finite incantatem!-La nube de humo y la soga desaparecieron a la orden del profesor-¡Excelente, muy bien! Gran uso del hechizo "Fumos" señorita Evans; señor Wens, debe practicar y estudiar más._

_-Ten tu varita Robert-El pelirrojo respondió con un bufido pero tomó la varita que la castaña le ofrecía, luego ambos bajaron de la tarima._

_-Tuviste suerte Alex, a la próxima de seguro te ganaré._

_-Sí, como no, llevamos cinco duelos hasta ahora y no has podido ganarme ni uno._

_-Me falta práctica, solo eso-la castaña rodó los ojos, rendida ante la testarudez de su amigo._

_-¡Alex, estuviste muy bien! Y tú, Robert, estuviste pésimo hermano-dijo una pelirroja que venía corriendo hacia ellos, seguida de un azabache._

_-Yo diría que Alex estuvo excelente, Robert se desespero cuando ella uso el hechizo "Fumos", no sabía a donde atacar-esta vez fue el azabache._

_-Gracias Peter, Olivia la verdad no creo que él esté tan mal, con un poco de estudio estoy segura de que podría ganarme… Pero, detesta estudiar así que lo veo casi imposible._

_-Ja, ja, muy graciosa Alex._

_-¿Qué? No me vas a decir que miento, ¿o sí?_

_-Bueno, en cierta forma es cierto…_

_-¡¿En cierta forma?!-exclamaron los otros tres chicos._

_-Bueno, ya, es muy cierto, ¿contentos?_

_-¡Sí!-los cuatro chicos estallaron en carcajadas._

Acto seguido la imagen se distorsionó y dio paso a una nueva imagen:

_Se veía a un grupo de Slytherin's que conversaban muy animadamente._

_-Bueno, tan mal no ha estado…-decía una morena que todos conocían bien, Pansy Parkinson._

_-No juegues Patterson, tú viste tan bien como yo que no pudo ni actuar-esta vez era otro moreno muy conocido, Blaise Zabini._

_-Pero…_

_-Pero, nada, ya sé que te gusta y todo eso, pero no vas a venir a defender su incompetencia, ni siquiera pudo vencer a la sangre sucia._

_-No lo sé, debemos admitir que, sangre sucia y todo, pero es una buena adversaria- Ahora habló Theodore Nott._

_-Eso es sólo porque es una estúpida sabelotodo, una rata de biblioteca-esto lo dijo un rubio que, por la cara que pusieron sus amigos cuando habló, parecía no haber hablado hasta ese momento._

_-Y, ¿a qué debemos el honor de que el señor Blake se haya decidido hablarnos?_

_-Ni siquiera nos ha hablado Rednit, solo ha insultado a Evans._

_-¡Cállense!_

_-Michael, ¿estás bien? Apenas si has hablado en todo el día, y solo dices insultos hacia la gente._

_-Estoy bien, Patterson, ya deja de molestar._

_-¡Que tonito! ¿Estás enojado?_

_-Dije que dejaras de molestar-fueron sus últimas palabras, ya que la clase terminó y él fue de los primeros en salir, pero antes de llegar a la puerta, le dio un empujón a Alex, haciendo que cayera encima de sus libros y se doblara la muñeca._

_Alex se levantó, indignada y salió rápidamente del salón, tomando la misma dirección que el rubio, sin siquiera prestar atención a lo que sus amigos le dijeron._

En ese preciso instante, la imagen desapareció y los cuatro chicos se apartaron.

-Eso no es cierto, yo nunca molestaría con tanta suficiencia a Ron, tampoco seguiría a Malfoy si me empuja, terminaríamos enfrascados en una discusión, me metería en problemas y no me gusta meterme en problemas.

-Y yo jamás respondería con un bufido, ni mucho menos le discutiría a Hermione, aprendí esa lección en primero con el hechizo Wingardium Leviosa.

-Pues yo jamás me quedaría callado si Malfoy empuja a Hermione, ella es mi mejor amiga, jamás dejaría que le hicieran daño.

-La verdad es que, yo nunca empujaría de esa forma a Granger, yo la insulto y todo eso, pero de ahí a empujarla en un largo trecho.

-Pues, la verdad sí, nunca me ha hecho nada fuera de agravios verbales.

-Se los dije, diferentes entornos, diferente forma de ser…Muy bien, ahora ya vamos a viajar.

-¿Vamos? Profesor, ¿usted nos ayudará?

-Me encantaría pero no puedo, los acompañaré y le diremos a mi otro yo su misión, después él los ayudará a encontrar a sus otros yo; ellos les ayudarán con su misión, esperemos que todo salga bien y no tengan ningún problema.

El director preparo una poción con las hierbas y la vertió en el suelo, luego susurró unas palabras que nadie alcanzó a oír y de repente, de la nada, apareció un portal que todos cruzaron rápidamente.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 04 La otra dimensión

Una vez cruzado el portal, todos se encontraron en una ciudad que reconocieron al instante Londres.

-Bien, ahora, ¿qué hacemos para llegar a Hogwarts?

-Tranquilos, podemos tomar el tren.

-Profesor, estamos a mitad de año, el tren ya partió.

-Y hace mucho, déjeme decirle.

-En ese caso; señor Weasley, guíenos a su casa, usaremos su auto volador.

-Pues, sí, claro.

-2 horas después-

-Profesor, ¿no deberíamos ir a su despacho ha hablar con su otro yo?

-Así es, pero no deberíamos, debería señorita Granger; ustedes deben encontrar a sus iguales y descubrir sus nuevas personalidades.

-Pero, profesor, ya sabemos nuestras personalidades…

-No discuta señorita Granger, usen esta capa de invisibilidad y espíense a si mismos, yo voy a mi despacho.

Dicho esto, el anciano desapareció, dejando en manos de Harry una capa de invisibilidad.

-Bien, y ahora, ¿qué hacemos, nos espiamos?

-Claro, debemos hacer caso a Dumbledore.

-Extiende la capa, Potter, creo que Flich se acerca.

-¿Cómo sabes que se llama Flich?

-En este momento creo que no importa como se llame; Harry, extiende la capa.

El azabache extendió rápidamente la capa que tenía entre las manos y los cuatro chicos se cubrieron con ella y, avanzando cautelosamente y esquivando a Flich, lograron introducirse en el castillo.

-Aléjate de mi sabelotodo.

-Mira Malfoy, sé que quieres librarte de nosotros, de hecho, el sentimiento es mutuo, pero por el momento, no es una opción, si nos separamos, nos atraparán y entonces…

-Granger, cállate, no hacía falta tanto palabrerío inútil.

Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada, pero no dijo nada, no quería meterse en problemas.

Siguieron caminando, cuando de pronto escucharon la voz de la profesora McGonagall.

-Pudieron haberse lastimado, por suerte el profesor Scream y yo los atrapamos a tiempo, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que podría haber pasado, no diga nada señor Blake, señorita Evans, no ruede los ojos y escúcheme. No lo alargaré más, se ve que están cansados, 50 puntos menos para sus casas…

-¡¿Cincuenta?!

-Cincuenta, pueden retirarse.

En ese momento los cuatro chicos vieron a una furiosa castaña salir de una de las aulas y caminar en dirección a la sala común de Gryffindor, no se preocuparon en saber que había pasado, soló siguieron a la castaña, antes de que llegara a las escaleras para subir a la torre, una pelirroja la interceptó.

-¡Alex! ¡¿Dónde te metiste?! Después de la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, desapareciste por el resto del día, ¿estás bien?

-Estoy bien Olivia, estuve en la oficina del director Balinore.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-Un pequeño conflicto con Blake, ¿recuerdas el empujón que me dio?

-Sí, claro, ¿por?

-Pues, fui a preguntarle porqué cuernos me había empujado, pero estaba furioso, yo también estaba molesta, así que le di un empujón, pero el me lanzó un expulso, yo un envertestatil y así sucesivamente, luego llegaron Skidmore y Scream y nos enviaron con Balinore.

-¿Cómo está tu muñeca?

-Mejor, Skidmore me envió a la enfermería.

-¿Cuántos puntos les quitaron?

-Cincuenta para ambas casas, Gryffindor y Slytherin.

-Pues, lo importante es que estás bien, ya recuperaremos los puntos con tu inteligencia.

-Gracias, Olivia; ¿y Peter y Robert?

-¡Vaya! Casi lo olvido, ellos también te están buscando, ¿me ayudas a buscarlos?

-Claro, ¿por qué no? A ver si se me pasa el enojo.

-Bien, entonces vamos- ambas chicas corrieron en busca de sus amigos, y cuando ya estaban muy lejos.

-Ya vimos a Alex, vayamos a ver a Blake y luego a Peter y Robert.

-Será mejor aparecernos cerca de las mazmorras, tardaríamos mucho si vamos caminando.

-Buena idea Harry, vamos.

Un segundo después estaban en el pasillo que conducía a las mazmorras, en ese momento pasó un rubio, acompañado de un moreno.

-Maldita Skidmore, maldito Scream, maldita Evans, sí, maldita Evans, todo es su culpa.

-Tampoco es tan así, en primer lugar, ¿por qué la atacaste?

-Me empujó y estaba tan molesta con sus preguntitas como Patterson, debes admitir que es una tortura, siempre quiere saber todo, siempre quiere ser la mejor en todo, es insoportable. Recuerda que estaba de mal humor en ese momento.

-¿Y, ahora no?-el rubio le envió una mirada fulminante-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me callo.

Ambos chicos se perdieron en las mazmorras y solo entonces los que estaban escondidos, salieron.

-Bueno, creo que ahora debemos ir con los gryffindors.

-Tienes razón Malfoy, Harry…

-No te preocupes Herms, ya me adelanté, estamos en la entrada a nuestra sala común.

-Y, mira, aquí vienen.

-Alex, ¿de verdad estás bien? Estas muy callada.

-Solo estoy un poco cansada, creo que mejor no iré a cenar chicos, nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós Alex.

La castaña subió las escaleras y entró a la sala común.

-¿Es mi imaginación o está muy rara?

-Está rara, pero mejor no decirle nada, no hay que hacerla enfadar Olivia.

-Buena idea Peter, ¿vamos a comer?

-Buena idea Robert.

Los tres chicos se alejaron y los otros cuatro corrieron hacia la oficina del director, subieron las escaleras y tocaron, se escucho un "Adelante" y entraron, en ella se encontraban la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Snape y los dos Dumbledore.

-Evans, Blake, Wens, Hicks, ¿qué están haciendo aquí?- espetó McGonagall.

-¿Profesor Dumbledore?-dijo con voz temblorosa la castaña.

-Granger, Malfoy, Potter, Weasley, me alegra que vinieran-respondió uno de los directores.

-¿Estos son tus alumnos, Albus?

-Así es Arthur, estos son Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley; chicos, él es Arthur Balinore.

-Un gusto conocerlos chicos.

-Igualmente profesor Balinore.

-Quería pedirte Arthur que nos proporciones habitaciones para mañana mismo explicarle a tus alumnos su misión.

-Con gusto, puedes usar la sala de los premios anuales, eran Evans y Blake, pero no se soportaban y tuvimos que regresarlos a sus antiguas casas.

-Esa sala servirá, muchas gracias Arthur.

-Por nada Albus.


End file.
